juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:News/archiwum1
2008 Sierpień 120px|right *Gotowi na Artmedię :Seria letnich sparingów zakończona, czas więc na powrót Juve do oficjalnych spotkań. A są nimi wtorkowy pojedynek w Bratysławie o awans do fazy grupowej Ligi Mistrzów, a także niedzielny mecz pierwszej kolejki Serie A z Fiorentiną. Zaraz po tradycyjjnej konfrontacji w Villar Perosa, drużyna trenowała dzisiejszego poranka po raz ostatni w ośrodku w Vinovo przed wylotem do stolicy Słowacji, który odbędzie się jutro rano. W porównaniu do pierwszego występu (zakończonego wynikiem 4-0 dla Bianconerich) w Turynie, zabraknie kontuzjowanego strzelca trzeciej bramki Giorgio Chiellinego, wracają natomiast Pavel Nedved (po zawieszeniu) i trójka reprezentantów Italii z Pekinu: De Ceglie, Marchisio oraz Giovinco. Do kadry - jako jedyny przedstawiciel Primavery - dołączy również Ariaudo. *Festiwal strzelecki w Villar Perosa :Kibice zgromadzeni w Villar Perosa, a także John Elkann, Franzo Grande Stevens, Giovanni Cobolli Gigli, Jean Claude Blanc, Alessio Secco i Ciro Ferrara mogli podziwiać dzisiaj prawdziwy festiwal strzelecki w wykonaniu piłkarzy Juventusu. Kadra A złożona z podopiecznych trenera Claudio Ranieriego i młodych talentów pokonała ekipę kierowaną przez szkoleniowca Primavery Massimiliano Maddaloniego aż 8-0, a bohaterem spotkania okazał się 19-letni Christian Pasquato - zdobywca sześciu bramek, dwa trafienia dorzucił Brazylijczyk Amauri. *Juventus najlepszy w Birra Moretti! :Kolejny mecz Juventusu zakończył się identycznym rezultatem co poprzedni, zarówno po 45 minutach gry, jak i po konkursie rzutów karnych. Mimo wielu dogodnych sytuacji gracze Starej Damy nie potrafili pokonać dobrze dysponowanego tego dnia Kalaca, najlepsze okazje zmarnowali Amauri oraz Pasquato, jeszcze podczas pierwszej połowy spotkania. Stało się jasne, że trofeum przypadnie drużynie, która lepiej będzie wykonywać tradycyjne jedenastki. Te pewniej strzelali zawodnicy Juventusu, dzięki czemu już szósty raz zdobyli to trofeum (warto zwrócić uwagę na drugiego zawodnika Juve wykonującego jedenastkę). Drugie miejsce przypadło Milanowi, ostatnie Napoli. Niestety kolejny raz za mecz z Milanem musimy drogo zapłacić, po bolesnej stracie Chielliniego, tym razem Nedved nie był w stanie rozegrać pełnego spotkania. Po tym, jak został kopnięty przez młodego gracza Milanu - Osuji - z grymasem bólu opuszczał murawę, a chwilę później i stadion. 120px|right *21-osobowa kadra na Birra Moretti :Trener Claudio Ranieri wybrał 21-osobową kadrę na zbliżające się Trofeo Birra Moretti. Tinkerman ponownie zgłosił do rozgrywek wielu młodych zawodników Primavery, których aż ośmiu pojedzie do Neapolu. Oprócz rutynowanych Ariaudo, Esposito, Pasquato i Rossiego są również Castiglia, De Paola, Duravia i Pinsoglio. Na turniej pojadą natomiast Sissoko, Legrottaglie, Grygera i Manninger, którzy treningi wznowią jutro po południu. W Turynie zostanie para Francuzów: Trezeguet i Zebina, David narzeka na problem z rzepką, Jonathan walczy za to ze ścięgnami achillesa. *Stoper Catanii zastąpi kontuzjowanego Chiellinego? :Juventus szykuje się do złożenia oferty za obrońcę Catanii Christiana Terlizziego - informuje serwis Tuttomercatoweb. Bianconeri stracili w ostatnią niedzielę podporę swojej defensywy - podczas meczu Trofeo Berlusconi z AC Milanem Giorgio Chiellini skręcił nogę, przez co odpocznie od gry na najbliższe 45-60 dni. Uraz obrońcy Azzurrich zmusił działaczy Juve do ponownego przemyślenia ustawienia linii obrony i wygląda na to, że klub ze stolicy Piemontu powróci do mercato. Włoski portal piłkarski sugeruje, że rozwiązaniem będzie stoper Rossoblu, który imponował formą w ostatnich meczach. 28-latek może trafić do Turynu na zasadzie wypożyczenia z możliwością transferu definitywnego. 120px|right *Szczęście w nieszczęściu Chiellinego :Wszyscy kibice Juventusu mogą odetchnąć z ulgą - po dokładnych badaniach wykonanych w centrum medycznym Juventusu okazało się, że Giorgio Chiellini nie nabawił się poważnej kontuzji kolana. Do całego zdarzenia doszło wczoraj podczas Trofeo Berlusconi - obrońca zderzył się z napastnikiem Milanu Alberto Paloschim i z grymasem bólu na twarzy opuszczał boisko San Siro. Początkowo obawiano się zerwania więzadeł krzyżowych, co mogło wykluczyć Chiellinego z gry nawet na pół roku. Jednak taki uraz po badaniach z użyciem rezonansu magnetycznego został przez lekarzy Bianconerich wykluczony, piłkarz ma pauzować ok. 45-60 dni, przewiduje się, że będzie gotowy do gry już pod koniec września. *Trofeo Berlusconi: Milan - Juventus 4-1 :W rozegranym wczoraj meczu o Trofeo Berlusconi, Juventus uległ w Mediolanie na San Siro, ekipie AC Milan aż 1-4. Bramki dla Rossonerich zdobywali: dwie Massimo Ambrosini i po jednej Inzaghi oraz Jankulovski. Dla Starej Damy honorowe trafienie zaliczył młodziutki Pasquato. Bardziej jednak od wyniku meczu sparingowego, powinniśmy się przejmować stanem zdrowia Giorgio Chielliniego, który po starciu z Gennaro Gattuso doznał kontuzji kolana i z ogromnym grymasem bólu, musiał opuścić boisko na noszach. 120px|right *Powołani na dzisiejsze spotkanie :Ranieri powołał dwudziestu graczy na dzisiejsze spotkanie o Puchar Berlusconiego, które odbędzie się na mediolańskim San Siro o godzinie 20.45. Do grupy zawodników niedostępnych podczas środowego meczu eliminacyjnego dołączyła kolejna trójka graczy: Camoranesi, Iaquinta oraz Trezeguet, powrócił natomiast Nedved, który pauzował za kartki. *Dwa dni odpoczynku :Po zwycięstwie 4-0 nad Artmedią Bratysława w trzeciej rundzie eliminacyjnej do Ligi Mistrzów Claudio Ranieri postanowił przyznać dwa dni zasłużonego odpoczynku dla całego składu. Bianconeri będą mieli wolne w czwartek 14-tego i piątek 15-tego sierpnia. Zawodnicy powrócą do treningu w sobotni poranek, w przeddzień meczu Trofeo Berlusconi, w którym przeciwnikiem Juve na San Siro będzie ekipa AC Milanu. Towarzyski puchar organizowany przez obecnego premiera Włoch był rozgrywany już 17-krotnie, 14 razy z udziałem Juventusu. Bilans zwycięstw jest korzystny dla ekipy Starej Damy, która triumfowała 8-krotnie, Rossoneri o dwa mniej, choć w trzech ostatnich finałach górą była ekipa z Mediolanu. 120px|right *LM: Juventus 4-0 Artmedia :Juventus pokonał w pierwszym meczu III rundy eliminacji Ligi Mistrzów Artmedię Bratysława 4-0. Po 45 minutach spotkania było już 3-0. Bramki dla gospodarzy zdobywali kolejno Mauro Camoranesi w 7 minucie, Alessandro Del Piero dwadzieścia minut później i Giorgio Chiellini 6 minut przed końcem połowy. Boisko w 16 minucie z powodu kontuzji opuścił Zdenek Grygera, którego zastąpił Vincenzo Iaquinta. 125px|right *Juve gotowe na powrót do Europy :Juventus oraz FC Artmedia to jedna z par trzeciej rundy eliminacji do fazy grupowej Ligi Mistrzów - już w środowy wieczór pierwsze spotkanie obu ekip na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie. Dla Bianconerich ostatnim pojedynkiem w tych elitarnych rozgrywkach był bezbramkowo zremisowany mecz z Arsenalem w sezonie 2005/06, teraz dzięki trzeciej pozycji w Serie A Włosi wracają do walki na europejskich boiskach po dwóch latach przerwy. 120px|right *Belardi oficjalnie w Udinese :Oficjalna strona Udinese potwierdziła transfer rezerwowego bramkarza Juventusu Emanuele Belardiego. 30-latek trafił do Turynu w 2006 roku z Regginy i od początku pełnił rolę zastępcy Gigiego Buffona, jednak kilku spotkań, które rozegrał pod nieobecność etatowego golkipera Azzurrich, z pewnością nie może zaliczyć do udanych. Bianconeri od początku letniego mercato poszukiwali jego następcy i po pozyskaniu Alexa Manningera kariera Belardiego w Turynie dobiegła końca. Nie będzie on jednak podstawowym bramkarzem w ekipie z Udine, a zastępcą dla Samira Handanovica. 120px|right *Sparing: Man Utd 0-0 Juventus :Juventus bezbramkowo zremisował na Old Trafford z Manchesterem United 0-0. Spotkanie stało na dość dobrym poziomie, szczególnie po pierwszej połowie piłkarze obu ekip zasłużyli na słowa uznania. Pierwszy kwadrans należał zdecydowanie do zawodników Czerwonych Diabłów, którzy kilkukrotnie stworzyły realne zagrożenie pod bramką Buffona (m.in. zablokowany strzał Johna O'Shea oraz próba Teveza). Z upływem czasu do głosu doszedł jednak Juventus, który był chyba bliższy zdobycia pierwszej bramki. Wszystko za sprawą dobrej gry Alessandro Del Piero oraz Mauro Camoranesiego. 120px|right *Artmedia za tydzień w Turynie :Bez niespodzianki w Bratysławie - po zwycięstwie 3-1 w Finlandii, na stadionie Petrzalki miejscowa Artmedia nie dała szans Tampere United wygrywając 4-2 i gwarantując sobie udział w trzeciej rundzie eliminacyjnej Ligi Mistrzów, w której czeka na nią Juventus. Mecz w Słowacji był praktycznie rozstrzygnięty już po pierwszej połowie, po której gospodarze prowadzili 3-0 po bramkach Kozaka, Pospecha i Halenara. Druga odsłona przyniosła trafienie Jamesa dla Finów w 65 minucie, później Piroska podwyższył na 4-1, ale po 60 sekundach Hjelm ustalił wynik meczu na 4-2. Mistrz Słowacji przyjedzie do Turynu równo za tydzień, w środę 13 sierpnia, mecz rewanżowy odbędzie się w Bratysławie we wtorek 26 sierpnia. *Manninger piłkarzem Juventusu :Od dziś Juventus Turyn ma nowego bramkarza w swoim składzie. Jest nim kupiony z Udinese Alexander Manninger. Austriak podpisał ze Starą Damą czteroletni kontrakt. Manninger trenował już dziś w Londynie z nowymi kolegami (dzięki uprzejmości włodarzy ekipy friulana) pod okiem trenera Giorgio Pellizzaro. Nowy Juventino entuzjastycznie podchodzi do nowego wyzwania: "Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, że dołączyłem do Juventusu. Tutaj piłka nożna naprawdę się liczy. Zebrałem sporo doświadczenia grając dla mniejszych zespołów, ale parę lat temu byłem w Arsenalu i chciałem znów zagrać w wielkim klubie na najwyższym poziomie." right|120px *Milion euro premii za dublet! :Jeśli Juventus wygra w tym sezonie Scudetto i Ligę Mistrzów, każdy piłkarz Bianconerich dostanie 1 milion euro premii. Jak podaje Tuttosport, zawodnikom Juve zaoferowano ogromną finansową motywację do zdobycia w tym roku dubletu. Każdy piłkarz dostanie 500 tysięcy euro za wygranie Serie A i kolejne 500 tysięcy, jeśli Stara Dama zwycięży w najbardziej prestiżowych rozgrywkach w Europie, czyli Lidze Mistrzów. Władze Juve postanowiły wprowadzić system premiowania zawodników w obydwu rozgrywkach, gdyż chcą one przywrócić klub do dawnej świetności po skandalu Calciopoli, który wybuchł w 2006 roku. W Serie A każdy piłkarz Juventusu otrzyma 500 tysięcy euro, jeśli Bianconeri wygrają ligę oraz 200 tysięcy euro, jeśli zajmą w niej drugie miejsce, dające pewny start w przyszłorocznej Lidze Mistrzów. Wszystkie niższe lokaty niż drugie miejsce nie będą premiowane. W Lidze Mistrzów natomiast: za wygranie piłkarze Juve otrzymają po 500 tysięcy euro na głowę, za dotarcie do finału 200 tysięcy, a jeśli zakończą swój udział na półfinale otrzymają po 100 tysięcy euro. 120px|right *Protest opóźni start Serie A :Mecze pierwszej kolejki Serie A zostaną opóźnione o 30 minut ze względu na protesty przeciwko nowym przepisom ograniczającym liczebność składów. Rozgrywki Serie A rozpoczną się w weekend 30-31 sierpnia, ale AIC (Włoskie Stowarzyszenie Piłkarzy) postanowiło podjąć wtedy akcję protestacyjną. Zawodnicy wyjdą na boisko trzydzieści minut później niż jest to zaplanowane, by okazać swoją solidarność z drużynami Lega Pro. Lega Pro to nowa nazwa Serie C1 i Serie C2, a poza zmianą w nazewnictwie władze wprowadziły także limit piłkarzy, jakie kluby mogą mieć w swoich składach. Piłkarze postanowili zaprotestować przeciwko uregulowaniom, które mogą pozostawić setki zawodników bez pracy. *Emirates Cup: Juventus - HSV 0-3 :Po bardzo słabym meczu w wykonaniu Bianconerich, Ci, zostali ograni przez niemiecki HSV Hamburg 3-0. Wynik meczu w pierwszej połowie otworzył Guerrero, który wykorzystał długie podanie i nieuwagę obrońców oraz niezdecydowanie Chimentiego. W drugiej połowie meczu Juventus wydawał się stroną dominującą, przeprowadził kilka ciekawych akcji, by po jednej z nich, w samej końcówce, zostać skarconym po kontrze wykończonej przez Olicia. Ten sam zawodnik dołożył kolejnego gola w doliczonym czasie gry. Groźnie wyglądających urazów nabawili się Kneżević oraz Molinaro. Gra Starej Damy nie napawa optymizmem przed meczami w III rundzie eliminacji Ligi Mistrzów. Lipiec *Thuram zakończył karierę :Były mistrz świata i zawodnik Juventusu Turyn Lilian Thuram, któremu zdiagnozowano wadę serca, ogłosił dziś zakończenie piłkarskiej kariery. 36-latek reprezentował w swojej karierze barwy Monaco, Parmy, Juventusu i Barcelony. Był kluczowym piłkarzem w składzie Francji, która w 1998 roku zdobyła mistrzostwo świata, a dwa lata później mistrzostwo Europy. Do niego należy rekord pod względem występów w koszulce Tricolores - dla Francji zagrał 142 razy. Thuram miał w czerwcu podpisać roczny kontrakt z francuskim klubem Paris Saint Germain, ale testy medyczne wykryły u niego wadę serca. 120px|right *Cobolli Gigli: Treze zostaje :Prezydent Juventusu Turyn Giovanni Cobolli Gigli wyznał, że mercato nie jest jeszcze definitywnie zakończone, a nowi piłkarze mogą jeszcze trafić do stolicy Piemontu przed początkiem nowego sezonu. Władze Bianconerich jak do tej pory wielokrotnie podkreślały, że ostatnim nabytkiem w te wakacje był Duńczyk Christian Poulsen. Cobolli Gigli stwierdził także, że w drużynie pozostanie David Trezeguet: "Trezeguet zostanie z zespołem. Zobaczymy co się stanie w przyszłości, ale na razie pozostaniemy w obecnym stanie." *Trofeo Tim: Sukces Milanu, Juve drugie :W prestiżowym Trofeo Tim zwycięzcą okazał się AC Milan, który oba spotkania wygrał po serii rzutów karnych. Drugie miejsce przypadło Juventusowi (porażka z Milanem, zwycięstwo nad Interem), ostatnie miejsce zajęli Nerazzurri (dwa przegrane mecze). W ostatnim spotkaniu turnieju zmierzyły się obie ekipy z Mediolanu, w regulaminowym czasie gry nie padła żadna bramka, więc o końcowym wyniku ponownie zadecydować miała seria rzutów karnych. W niej bohaterem okazał się bramkarz Rossonerich, Christian Abbiati, który wybronił trzy jedenastki (po strzałach Figo, Jimeneza i Muntariego). Tradycyjnie więc puchar Trofeo Tim ominął piłkarzy Juventusu, którzy dotychczas ani razu go nie wygrali. 125px|right *19. urodziny Ekdala :Piłkarz Juventusu Turyn – Albin Ekdal obchodzi dzisiaj 19. urodziny. Z tej okazji życzymy Mu wszystkiego najlepszego! Albin Ekdal urodził się 28 lipca 1989 roku w szwedzkim mieście Bromma. Swoją profesjonalną karierę rozpoczął w miejscowym klubie - IF Brommapojkarna. Jego talent szybko dostrzegli skauci Bianconeri. 24 maja bieżącego roku podpisał 4-letni kontrakt z turyńskim klubem. Edkal to także reprezentant Szwecji U-18. *Mourinho: Juve powinno się nas bać :Do rozpoczęcia sezonu Serie A pozostało jeszcze sporo czasu, ale pomiędzy Juventusem a Interem już rozpoczęła się wojna na słowa. Nowy trener Interu Mediolan Jose Mourinho stwierdził dziś, że Bianconeri powinni obawiać sie jutrzejszego starcią z ekipą Baneamata w Trofeo TIM, które odbędzie się w Turynie. *We wtorek "Trofeo TIM" :We wtorek 29. lipca rozegrana zostanie ósma już edycja "Trofeo TIM". W turnieju tym uczestniczą trzy najbardziej utytułowane włoskie drużyny: Juventus Turyn, AC Milan oraz Inter Mediolan. 120px|right *Juventus - Borussia Dortmund 3-1 :Juventus Turyn pokonał 3:1 Borussię Dortmund w towarzyskim meczu, który odbył się na Signal-Iduna Park w Niemczech. Należy dodać, że spotkanie to powinno odbyć się wczoraj, jednak przez złe warunki pogodowe, został on przesunięty na dzień dzisiejszy. Kategoria:Strona główna